A stent is indwelled in a stenosed or stricture site in a lumen of a living body such as a blood vessel in an expanded state to maintain an open state of the lumen of the living body. Therefore, the stent is required to have strength for holding the expanded state. The stent is also required to have flexibility to follow a shape of the lumen of the living body, and various studies have been made for improving flexibility.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,333,799 discusses a stent provided with a strut formed in a helical shape. The strut formed in a helical shape has higher flexibility compared to a strut formed in an annular shape. Therefore, the stent can appropriately follow the shape of the lumen of the living body.